


Don't Wake the Kids Honey

by Fresh_Fandom_hell



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dads AU, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, just my edgy dads, might write it some other time c:, no actual smut, with a Hana and Lena for kids c:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresh_Fandom_hell/pseuds/Fresh_Fandom_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe wants his Papi and he's not going to be stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake the Kids Honey

It was a simple plan, Reyes thought as he crept into the kitchen. The house was silent except for the soft noises of Jack washing the dinner dishes. Man hated clutter, did what ever he could to keep it at bay. The house always in a perpetually clean state unless Jack was gone. His shuffled slowly into the kitchen, smiling ludicrously at Jack's backside. He wrapped his arms around Jack's midsection, pulling himself flush against Jack's back with the grin still firmly in place. 

Jack's loud sigh fell on deaf ears as Reyes dropped his chin to rest on Jack's shoulder. They stayed like that for a short time, until Reyes's hands became adventurous. Roaming over his hips and brushing a certain spot that had Jack grumbling. 

"Reyes, i'm trying to do the dishes." He grumbled, trying to sound like he wanted Reyes to stop but his voice betraying him. It only egged his partner on, the man grinning when Jack finally let the plate and rag drop into the soapy water, letting his head drop back against Reyes's shoulder. "Gabriel, stop. Your going to wake Lena, or worse Hana." 

"Come on Jack, you can finish it later." He cooed into his ear, watching the red spread liberally over Jack's cheeks. One of his hands pushed under his shirt, finger tips ghosting over his abs with a smirk. Jack groaned, putting on hand on Reyes arm while the other steadied himself against the counter top. 

"Gabe, can we at least not do this in the kitchen?" Jack grumbled, and Reyes chuckled with a gentle nod.

"Fin-" He was cut off by the soft patter of footsteps, both of them instantly yanking away from the other. Reyes nearly toppling over in his haste to get space between them and Jack slamming his hips into the counter, painfully. 

"Hey Edgelord, hey old man." Hana muttered as she slipped past them and to the fridge. With out another word to them, she pulled a dew out and went to leave, only to have the dew snatched from her fingers.

"Water or nothing." Jack stated simply, placing the dew on the counter behind him. She glared for a moment before returning to the fridge and taking a water bottle. She then stomped off up stairs, muttering under her breath. Jack sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead, letting his eyes flicker shut for a moment.

They opened again when Reyes put his arms on either side of him, hands curling around the counters lip. He was grinning and Jack just snorted and tipped his head back. Nothing could deter the asshole when he wanted something, he thought as teeth grazed his neck.


End file.
